Block Posabule
Personality He is almost exactly like Shapey in every way: as he is loud, hyperactive, likes to throw tantrums, acts younger than his actual age, and enjoys the same activities. The only difference between the two is their physical appearance as Block is slightly taller and has red hair. However, Block is less aggressive and surprisingly a bit calmer than Shapey and only breaks loose when someone else is doing it, most of the time being Shapey. Plot Block grew up with the Posabules. Since the Posabules are almost exact likeness with the Puppingtons, he's most likely Mrs. Posabule' s child from an affair and if so, his father is unknown. However when they moved he got mixed up with the son of their new neighbors (and nearly exact doubles) the Puppingtons. Clay seemed to notice the difference, but he shrugged it off and has shown no further interest in the matter due to his selfishness, and belief that the "double child" is an alcohol-induced hallucination. No-one else in either family noticed, apart from Orel and Block's sister Christina — despite the Posabules moving away, taking Shapey with them, inadvertently leaving Block in his place, at the end of the episode. However, in several episodes such as Repression , Orel bluntly tries to tell his parents "That's not Shapey ," He is first seen when the Posabule's arrive to visit the Puppington's however he is ignored. The main difference between the him and Shapey is their hair color (Block is ginger, while Shapey is blond) and their head shape (Shapey's head is more rounded while Block's is more thin). Their behaviors are pretty much the same, although Block is quieter and in a much more happier mood. In the episode "Numb ", Bloberta finally figures out after going through a family album that Block isn't Shapey. When she goes to the Posabule's house to retrieve him, Mrs. Posabule gives back Shapey and abandons Block after he hugs Bloberta who then takes him in for seemingly no apparent reason. Shapey and Block bond to one another very quickly. Although Block is just as hyper and inattentive as Shapey, he does appear to have an idea of religion. Like the rest of Moralton, he appears to have been taught their overzealous ways. In Grounded, Block is shocked like the rest when Orel says he saw Heaven. He became even more shocked when Orel states that Heaven wasn't what they thought it was. In Trigger, he is also seen participating in grace alongside the Puppingtons. In Nesting, Clay finally acknowledges his existence as stating how he has "two illegitimate kids" among his responsibilities. Future In "Honor" both he and Shapey are shown to have (presumably) calmed down and mature significantly, with photos of them in the final scene showing Shapey becoming a police officer, and Block becoming a firefighter. Appearances The Lord's Prayer - First appearance, gets switched with Shapey. Holy Visage - Is at the hospital. Geneiuses - Is at the bake sale. Nature Part 2 - Comes into Orel's room at the end. Numb - Bloberta tries to give him back to Poppit, but she doesn't take him back. Alone - Is heard on the radio at the beginning. Trigger - Jumps in front of Orel's gun, and is at the dinner table. Closeface - Runs into Orel's room, which gives him the idea to take Christina to the dance. Sundays - The bake sale scene from "Geniuses" is shown. Sacrifice - Is at the very end in the kitchen, looking sad. Honor - Goes caroling with Shapey. Screen shot 2010-09-27 at 9.00.44 PM.png|Block dressed normally blobnumb.jpg|Laughing at Shapey hurting a numb Bloberta whatt.jpg|Block quiet after hearing Shapey's words babieshuggin.jpg|Block hugging Bloberta bonding.jpg|Shapey and Block bond Blockscreaming.jpg|Block shouting shapeyblock.jpg|Block and Shapey talk ignoringblock.jpg|Block angry that Bloberta won't give him attention shapey11.jpg|Block left behind with the Puppingtons shapeyblockcarol.jpg|Caroling with Shapey shock.jpg|Block actually shocked that Orel's interpretation of Heaven whatifwedontknow.jpg|Smiling when Putty admits adults may not know what they're saying Category:Male Characters Category:Children Category:The Posabules Category:Characters